memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Teri Garr
thumb|Teri Garr als Roberta Lincoln ist eine US-amerikanische Sängerin und Schauspielerin. Sie spielte Roberta Lincoln in der -Episode . Im deutschen Abspann zur Episode wird sie fehlerhaft als Terr Garr geführt. Ihr Auftritt in Star Trek war zugleich eine ihrer ersten richtigen Schauspielrollen. Rückblickend ist Garr jedoch nicht gut auf ihre Star-Trek-Erfahrung zu sprechen. So brach sie 1991 ein Interview für die Science-Fiction-Zeitschrift Starlog (Ausgabe #173) abrupt ab, als man sie zu ihrer Rolle und zu den Personen, mit denen sie damals zusammenarbeitete, befragte. Sie sagte lediglich, dass sie froh darüber sei, dass sich aus der Episode keine (Spin-Off-)Serie entwickelt hätte und machte keinen Hehl daraus, was sie von ''Star-Trek''-Fans im Allgemeinen hält. In ihrer 2005 erschienenen Biografie Speedbumps: Flooring it Through Hollywood äußerte sie sich lediglich, wenn auch positiv, zu ihrem Vorsprechen und dem Screen-Test zur Star-Trek-Episode. Zu ihren ersten Filmauftritten zählen unter anderem mehrere Elvis-Presley-Filme aus den Jahren 1963 bis 1967, z. B. Die wilden Weiber von Tennessee und Tolle Nächte in Las Vegas, in denen sie allerdings nur als Tänzerin im Hintergrund zu sehen war. Ihre erste Sprechrolle hatte sie im Monkees-Film Head. Garr wurde 1983 für ihre Nebenrolle im Film Tootsie für den Oscar nominiert. Sie ist darüber hinaus auch für ihre Rollen im Comedy-Klassiker Frankenstein Junior und im Science-Fiction-Klassiker Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art bekannt. Des Weiteren war sie auch in vielen TV-Produktionen zu sehen. So hatte sie eine wiederkehrende Rolle als Police Sergeant Phyllis Norton in der Krimi-Serie Ein Sheriff in New York (1973-1975) nachdem sie dort bereits in zwei anderen Rollen zu sehen war und trat in drei Episoden der beliebten Sitcom Friends (1997/1998) als Phoebes Mutter auf. Filmographie (Auszug) Darsteller TV-Serien: Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen * Ein Sheriff in New York (1973-1975, als Police Sergeant Phyllis Norton, u. a. mit William Bramley, Eugene Roche, Gregory Sierra, Ken Lynch, Mary Carver, Michael Pataki, Booth Colman, Joseph Campanella, Brock Peters, Diana Muldaur und Lawrence Montaigne) TV-Serien Gastauftritte * Batman (1966, u.a. mit William O'Connell) * Süß, aber ein bißchen verrückt (1967/1968, u.a. mit Shirley Bonne) * Ihr Auftritt, Al Mundy (1969, u.a. mit Malachi Throne, Michael Ansara und Arlene Martel) * Ein Sheriff in New York (1970/1973, u.a. mit Diana Muldaur, Nehemiah Persoff, Joseph Ruskin und Bill Quinn) * Meiner Frau bleibt nichts verborgen (1973/1974, u.a. mit Jack Sheldon) * M*A*S*H (1973/1978, u.a. mit David Ogden Stiers) * Männerwirtschaft (1974, u.a. mit Ed Peck und Lee Duncan) * Barnaby Jones (1974, u.a. mit Lee Meriwether, Mariette Hartley, Claudette Nevins, William Sargent und Gail Bonney) * Maude (1975, u.a.mit Adrienne Barbeau) * Faerie Tale Theatre (1982/1985, u.a. mit René Auberjonois, Ed Begley, Jr., Richard Libertini, Brock Peters und Alfre Woodard) * Geschichten aus der Gruft (1991, u.a. mit Bruce McGill, John Kassir und Carlos LaCamara) * Dream On (1992, u.a. mit Chris Demetral) * Frasier (1995, u.a. mit Kelsey Grammer und Dan Butler) * Friends (1997/1998) * Emergency Room – Die Notaufnahme (1999, u.a. mit Freda Foh Shen, Cress Williams, John Doman, Sarah Rayne und Lily Mariye) * Felicity (2001, u.a. mit Greg Grunberg und Amanda Foreman) * Alles dreht sich um Bonnie (2003, u.a. mit Eben Ham und Stand-In June Jordan) * Law & Order: New York (2005, u.a. mit Stephen Gregory) TV-Filme * Die falsche Spur (1982, u.a. mit James Sloyan, Matthew Faison und Nan Martin) * Im Käfig des Grauens (1986, u.a. mit Raymond Forchion) * Paul Reiser Out on a Whim (1987, u.a. mit Charlie Brill, John Glover, Kelsey Grammer, Robert Picardo und Michael J. Pollard) * Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme (1990, u.a. mit Brian Bonsall und Ben Vereen) * Ein perfekter kleiner Mord (1990, u.a. mit Matthew Kaminsky) * Ein Fremder in unserer Mitte (1991, u.a. mit Cully Fredricksen) * Killer im Kreißsaal (1992, u.a. mit Terry O'Quinn, Gary Frank und Joycelyn O'Brien) * Aliens for Breakfast (1994, u.a. mit Alfre Woodard) * Nightscream - Schrecken der Nacht (1997, u.a. mit Ned Vaughn und Paul McGillion) * Casper trifft Wendy (1998, u.a. mit Vincent Schiavelli) Filme * Die wilden Weiber von Tennessee (1964, u.a. mit Elvis Presley, Yvonne Craig und Lance LeGault) * Tolle Nächte in Las Vegas (1964, u.a. mit Elvis Presley, John Burnside, Pete Kellett und Lance LeGault) * Rote Linie 7000 (1965, u.a. mit Marianna Hill und George Takei) * Head (1968, u.a. mit Logan Ramsey, Abraham Sofaer und Charles Macaulay) * Maryjane (1968, u.a. mit Booth Colman, Byron Morrow und Bruce Mars) * Frankenstein Junior (1974, u.a. mit Kenneth Mars und Ian Abercrombie) * Won Ton Ton, der Hund der Hollywood rettete (1976, u.a. mit Ricardo Montalban, Dean Stockwell und Keye Luke) * Unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art (1977, u.a. mit J. Patrick McNamara, Gene Dynarski und Kirk Raymone) * Oh, Gott (1977, u.a. mit Paul Sorvino, Jeff Corey und David Ogden Stiers) * Der schwarze Hengst (1979) * Da steht der ganze Freeway Kopf (1981, u.a. mit Jerry Hardin, Davis Roberts, Nancy Parsons, Jeffrey Combs und Jack Murdock) * Der schwarze Hengst kehrt zurück (1983) * Tootsie (1983, u.a. mit Jim Jansen) * Mr. Mom (1983, u.a. mit Christopher Lloyd, Graham Jarvis, Carolyn Seymour, Miriam Flynn, Derek McGrath, Michael Ensign und Bruce French. Stunts: u.a. Michael Cassidy) * Moving in - Eine fast intakte Familie (1984, u.a. mit Peter Weller und James Harper) * Die Zeit nach Mitternacht (1985, u.a. mit Dick Miller) * Miracles - Ein ganz unglaubliches Abenteuer (1986, u.a. mit Christopher Lloyd, Charles Rocket und Shelby Leverington. Stunts: u.a. Pete Turner) * Mom und Dad retten die Welt (1992, u.a. mit Thalmus Rasulala, Wallace Shawn, Dennis Madalone, Brent Hinkley, Stunts u.a. Sandy Berumen, Richard L. Blackwell, Chuck Borden, Michael Cassidy, Anthony Cecere, George B. Colucci, Chuck Courtney, Mitchell R. Danton, BJ Davis, Dick Dial, Gary Dionne, Christopher Doyle, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Irving E. Lewis, Dennis Madalone, Alan Marcus, Tom Morga, John Nowak, Frank Orsatti, Rex Pierson, Lynn Salvatori, Jerry Spicer, Warren A. Stevens, Tim Trella, Stand-In u.a. Marijane Cole und Elizabeth Ludwick-Bax, Musik Jerry Goldsmith, Make-up u.a. Michael Burnett und James MacKinnon, Künstlerische Abteilung u.a. Roger L. King, Ton u.a. Steve Maslow, John Pospisil, David E. Stone, Spezialeffekte u.a. James MacKinnon und Tommy Williamson, Visuelle Effekte u.a. Heather Davis Baker, Tim Flattery, Eric Swenson, Karl J. Martin, Thomas Zell, Kamera u.a. Dickinson H. Luke, Michael P. May, Kenneth Estes, Barbara Harris, Kostüm u.a. Allan A. Apone, Musik u.a. Alexander Courage und Kenneth Hall, Transportabteilung u.a. Ted Basso, Titeldesigner David Oliver Pfeil und Puppenspieler Tommy Williamson) * The Player (1992, u.a. mit Whoopi Goldberg, Dean Stockwell, Brian Brophy, Rene Auberjonois, Paul Dooley, Louise Fletcher, Joel Grey, Sally Kellerman, Malcolm McDowell, Bert Remsen, Brian Tochi und Ray Walston) * Dumm und Dümmer (1994, u.a. mit Mike Starr, Charles Rocket, Brady Bluhm und Charles S. Chun) * Prêt-à-Porter (1994, u.a. mit Sally Kellerman) * Michael (1996, u.a. mit Wallace Langham und Tom Hodges) * Das Leben geht weiter (1997, u.a. mit Anne Haney, Christopher Lloyd, Bairbre Dowling und Bob Gunton) * Kill the Man – Vom Kopiertrottel zum Millionär (1999, mit Michael McKean, Richard Riehle, Katie Jane Johnston, Michael William Rivkin und Julianna McCarthy) * Ich liebe Dick (1999, u.a. mit Kirsten Dunst und Saul Rubinek) Synchronsprecher TV-Serien * What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2003, als Sandy Gordon, u.a. mit Frank Welker und Bill Mumy) Links und Verweise Quellenangaben Externe Links * * en:Terri Garr es:Teri Garr Garr, Teri